Potentia Regere
by Halkeginia
Summary: Porque ni siquiera para Ciel es fácil ser un Phantomhive.


Un pequeño One-Shot que lo único que pretende es expresar lo que yo creo sobre Ciel. Porque _sé,_ que lo único que impera en él, a parte del frágil e inestable deseo de venganza, es la duda. Ni de lejos he conseguido expresar todo lo que creo sobre él y sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero espero haber podido acercarme, al menos.

No quiero echarme flores, pero creo que conozco bastante bien a Ciel, y que (algo que sabemos todos) absolutamente nada en él es como parece. Ni siquiera alguien como Sebastian ha conseguido calarle todavía, y empecé a creer hace relativamente poco que el trastorno que tiene Ciel, como se muestra sutilmente (?) en el texto, es bastante más serio de lo que aparenta. Y por ello su inestabilidad mental está bastante más presente en él y en sus acciones de lo que realmente él, Sebastian o nosotros creemos. Y creo que esto lo piensa todo el mundo xD

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Personajes: Tuyos, míos, nuestros" del foro Otaku Love._

Y creo que queda claro que el personaje principal aquí es Ciel xD

 **Disclaimer.** Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece en absoluto.

* * *

 _Potentia Regere_

Caminaba sobre las flores, aplastándolas; Sebastian le seguía de cerca.

Ninguno de los dos había articulado palabra desde que habían salido de la mansión, y Ciel no sabía siquiera el por qué.

Ahora volvían de cumplir una de sus misiones como Perro Guardián, y esta no le había resultado fácil, pues al final, después de meses de investigación y tras haber descubierto por fin al culpable, no había tenido más remedio que matarle, ya que su estabilidad mental era muy peligrosa y muy probablemente no habrían podido limitarse a encarcelarle.

Siempre solía ser Sebastian quien se encargaba de asesinar cuando había que hacerlo. Pero esa vez, por primera vez en mucho tiempo (desde, quizás, el asesinato del Barón Kelvin), Ciel había apuntado el arma y disparado, solo unos instantes después de dudar.

Y es que, aunque él fuera tan impasible, a veces dudaba.

Estaba claro que él no estaba hecho de hierro, que no era indiferente ante todo, como él hacía creer a los demás. Y de no haber pasado ya por tantas cosas de índole macabra, seguramente habría sucumbido a la locura y a la culpabilidad después de haber hecho pasar a tantas personas por su mano ejecutadora. Su mano de Perro Guardián.

Pero ya empezaba a estar harto de que la Reina le usara para su propio beneficio. Empezaba a creer que ella solo se aprovechaba de que era un Phantomhive y por ello le encomendaba misiones tan duras y escabrosas.

El gran problema era que su lealtad ya casi no podía sostenerse en pie.

Ya no podía sostener el hecho de ser un Phantomhive.

 _Ya no quería ser un Phantomhive._

 _Aunque llevar ese nombre implicara el poder para gobernar._

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor?- preguntó Sebastian.

Ciel se había detenido hacía algunos minutos sobre un pequeño terreno lleno de amapolas, y al poco rato, al mayordomo había comenzado a extrañarle. Sabía que su Joven Amo comenzaba a divagar de la nada en muchas ocasiones, y seguramente esta era una de esas veces.

Y eso al demonio no le gustaba porque, ¿y si un día comenzaba a replantearse su venganza?

Sabía que Ciel era duro y frío, pero también sabía que a veces eso solo eran apariencias, que su mente podía ser decidida y veraz, y que al segundo, su fuerza podría derrumbarse en mil escombros.

La fortaleza mental de su Joven Amo era muchísimo más inestable que cualquier cosa que había visto jamás, y por eso no debía dejarle pensar sobre las cosas más de lo necesario. Cada vez que le veía retorcerse el anillo del pulgar, aquel que, en el interior, grabado en la plata, rezaba la leyenda " _Potentia Regere"_ , sus entrañas se retorcían, temiendo que ese zafiro estuviese sembrando la duda en el alma de su pequeño amo.

Poco sabía el demonio que lo que se estaba forjando en su alma era precisamente eso.

Y no es que esa fuera la primera vez que el pequeño Conde dudaba, por supuesto que no. Nadie, nunca, se plantearía la venganza durante tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera Ciel Phantomhive.

Porque, aunque la venganza era su obsesión, precisamente son las obsesiones las que, cuando se olvidan, resultan más lejanas.

\- Estoy bien.- respondió el Phantomhive, bajando las manos. Las había tenido apoyadas contra su estómago, y como estaba de espaldas a Sebastian, este no había podido ver lo que sus manos habían estado haciendo.

Y en cuanto las manos enguantadas en negro de su amo cayeron hacia los costados, sus profundos ojos de demonio detectaron que el anillo familiar estaba ligeramente más girado hacia la izquierda de lo que había estado antes de que Ciel se detuviese sobre las flores rojas.

Sobre aquellas amapolas rojas que parecían arder en los campos.

Frunció el ceño, y estableció que Ciel había pensado más que suficiente, así que, agarrándole de la mano, echó a andar junto a él de nuevo a la mansión. Entonces se detuvo un momento, diciéndole a Ciel que se adelantara, que él tenía algo que hacer. El joven asintió dudoso y siguió caminando.

Una sola se las amapolas se movía de forma trémula y vacilante, la única que no había sido aplastada por las botas azules de Ciel. Sebastian llegó junto a ella, y la observó durante un instante. Sus pétalos rojos se reflejaban en sus ojos, confundiéndose con el color de estos, y fijando una única idea en su retorcida mente.

La aplastó con fuerza y con saña, reduciéndola a un puñado de retazos rojos y maltrechos; había sido la única superviviente al Conde, y ahora era la amapola que más destrozada estaba.

El alma de su Joven Amo, tan pura y corrompida a la vez, se alzaba ante todas las demás almas, imponiendo su orgullo sobre ellas. Había sido la única superviviente de muchas.

Así que al él solo le quedaba aplastarla. Reducirla a la nada.

Porque ni siquiera su amo, por mucho que él lo creyese, tenía ni había tenido nunca el poder para gobernar.

* * *

Por cierto, creo que ya ha quedado claro, pero "Potentia Regere" es el lema de los Phantomhive y significa "el poder para gobernar" (gracias a Dios que doy Latín (?)) xD

Lo averigüé cuando un día hace mucho, me dio por fijarme en el escudo que aparece dibujado en uno de los primeros tomos, y en la cinta de la parte inferior ponía eso, así que se asume que es el lema. Y dudo mucho que nadie más se haya dado cuenta, ¿verdad?


End file.
